1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a strap fastener and, more particularly, to a strap fastener for use in boats.
2. Related Prior Art
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 361404 issued to the applicant of the present application, a strap fastener for use in boats is disclosed. This conventional strap fastener includes a base 10 and a reel 20 rotationally mounted on the base 10. A strap 21 is secured to and can be wound on the reel 20. Two ratchet wheels 22 are formed on the reel 20 so that the strap 21 is located between the ratchet wheels 22. A first lever 40 is pivotally mounted on the base 10. Movably mounted on the first lever 40 is a first detent 50 for engagement with the ratchet wheels 22. Two springs 521 are compressed between the first detent 50 and a stop 43 extending from the first lever 40 for biasing the first detent 50 into engagement with the ratchet wheels 22. Thus, pivotal motion of the first lever 40 in a first direction relative to the base 10 causes rotation of the reel 20 in the first direction relative to the base 10 for tensioning the strap 21. On the contrary, pivotal motion of the first lever 40 in a second direction (opposite to the first direction) relative to the base 10 does not cause rotation of the reel 20 in the second direction relative to the base 10. Movably and rotationally mounted on the base 10 is a second detent 60 for engagement with the ratchet wheels 22. The second detent 60 is connected with the first lever 40 through a spring 421 for biasing the second detent 60 into engagement with the ratchet wheels 22. Thus, the second detent 60 retains the ratchet wheels 22 in position when the first lever 40 is in pivotal motion in the second direction relative to the base 10. A second lever 70 is connected with the second detent 60. Operation of the second lever 70 can disengage the second detent 60 from the ratchet wheels 22, thus allowing rotation of the reel 20 in the second direction relative to the base 10 and therefore slackening of the strap 21. In use of this conventional strap fastener, a user can be bothered by two problems. Firstly, the user may suffer from great pain in his fingers due to pressure because he has to press the first lever 40 with his fingers. Secondly, the user may get hurt due to sudden slackening of the strap 21 as a result of operation of the second lever 70 by mistake during operation of the first lever 40 because the second lever 70 is located very closed to the first lever 40.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a strap fastener that a user can easily and comfortably operate.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a strap fastener minimizing the risk of accidental slackening of a strap.
In the present invention, a strap fastener includes a base, a shaft mounted on the base, a reel rotationally mounted on the shaft, two ratchet wheels formed on the reel, a torque spring arranged between the reel and the shaft, a lever pivotally mounted on the base, a first detent movably mounted on the lever for engagement with the ratchet wheels, a second detent movably mounted on the base for engagement with the ratchet wheels, a wedge formed on the second spring-biased detent, a handle including a first end in which a hole is defined, a second end secured to the lever and a control element extending through the handle and the lever and including a first end exposed through the hole defined in the first end of the handle and a second end in engagement with the wedge. The first end of the control element can be pressed so as to move the second end of the control element from a position for engaging the second detent with the ratchet wheels to a second position for disengaging the second detent from the ratchet wheels.